parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's movie spoof of Star Wars Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones. Cast *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Anakin Skywalker *Dawn (from Pokemon) as Padme Amidala *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Toadsworth (Mario) as Yoda *Spike (Dog) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as R2-D2 *Hippo (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) as C-3PO *Henry (Thomas and Friends) as Mace Windu *James (Pokemon) as Jango Fett *Dr. Eggman (Sonic) as Count Dooku *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) as Darth Sidious *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (Thomas and Friends) as Clone Troopers *and more Gallery Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Anakin Skywalker Dawn in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Dawn as Padme Amidala Sora kingdom hearts 2.png|Sora as Obi-Wan Kenobi Toadsworth Brawl.png|Toadsworth as Yoda 435px-Spike ID EG.png|Spike as R2-D2 Hippo001.jpg|Hippo as C-3PO HenryAndTheWishingTree30.png|Henry as Mace Windu James in Pokemon the Movie Hoppa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|James as Jango Fett Sonic Boom Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as Count Dooku Mandark in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Mandark as Darth Sidious It's Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman.png|Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman as Clone Troopers Movie Used *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) Footage Pokemon *Clamperl of Wisdom *Luvdisc is a Most Splendored Thing *The Relicanth Really Can! *Those Darn Electabuzz! *The Evolutionary War *The Search for a Legend *Training Wrecks *Gaining Groudon *The Scuffle of Legends *Its Still Rocket Roll to Me *Solid as a Solrock *Shaking Island Battle! Barboach vs. Whiscash! *Vanity Affair *Where's Armaldo? *A Cacturne for the Worst *Claydol, Big and Tall *Once in a Mawile *Beg, Burrow, and Steal *Absol-ute Disaster!! *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! *Do I Hear a Ralts? *The Great Eight Fate! *Eight Ain't Enough *Showdown at Linoone *Who, What, Where, When, Wynaut? *Date Expectations *Mean With Envy *Pacificlog Jam! *Berry, Berry Interesting! *Less is Morrison! *The Ribbon Cup Caper *Ash & May! Heated Battles in Hoenn! *Hi Ho Silver Wind! *Deceit and Assist! *Rhapsody in Drew *Island Time! *Like a Meowth to Flame *Saved by the Beldum *From Brags to Riches *Shocks and Bonds *A Judgment Brawl! *Choose It or Loose It *At the End of the Fray *The Scheme Team *The Right Place and the Right Mime *A Real Cleffa Hanger *Numero Uno Articuno *The Symbol Life *Hooked On Onix *Rough, Tough Jigglypuff *On Cloud Arcanine *Sitting Psyduck *Hail to the Chef! *Caterpie's Big Dilemma *A Hurdle for Squirtle *Pasta La Vista! *Fear Factor Phony *Sweet Baby James *A Chip Off the Old Brock *Wheel of Frontier *May's Egg-Cellent Adventure *Weekend Warrior *On Olden Pond *Tactics Theatrics!! *Reversing the Charges *The Green Guardian *From Cradle to Save *Time Warp Heals All Wounds *Queen of the Serpentine! *Off the Unbeaten Path *Harley Rides Again *Odd Pokémon Out! *Spontaneous Combusken! *Cutting the Ties that Bind! *Ka Boom with a View! *King and Queen for a Day! *Curbing the Crimson Tide! *What I Did for Love! *Three Jynx and a Baby! *Talking a Good Game! *Second Time's the Charm! *Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) *Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2) *All That Glitters Is Not Golden! *New Plot, Odd Lot! *Going for Choke! *The Ole' Berate and Switch! *Grating Spaces! *Battling the Enemy Within *Slaking Kong! *May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! *Thinning the Hoard! *Channeling the Battle Zone! *Aipom and Circumstance! *Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! *Duels of the Jungle! *Overjoyed! *The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! *Pinch Healing! *Gathering The Gang Of Four! *Pace - The Final Frontier! *Once More With Reeling *Home is Where the Start Is *Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2004) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007) *Following A Maiden's Voyage! *Two Degrees of Separation! *When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts Coded *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts 3D *Kingdom Hearts χ *Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ *Kingdom Hearts III Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Mario Power Tennis *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Mario Party 7 *New Super Mario Bros. *Mario Super Sluggers *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games *Friendship Games animated shorts *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Equestria Girls: Dance Magic *Equestria Girls: Movie Magic *Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts *Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending *Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship *Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship *Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Thomas and Friends *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens and Fish (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Funfair (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and the Engineer (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Brandon) *Smoke and Mirrors (Michael Brandon) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't Be Silly, Billy! (Michael Angelis-UK) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Gets the Giggles (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Rival *Mandarker *Rushmore Rumble *Sun, Surf, and Science *Quackor the Fowl *Mock 5 *Let's Save the World You Jerk! *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! *Dee Dee's Rival *Last But Not Beast *Momdark *If Memory Serves *School Girl Crushed *Dos Boot *A Boy Named Sue *Comic Stripper *Mountain Mandark *Babe Sitter *2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever *Garage Sale *A Mandark Cartoon *My Dad vs Your Dad *Used Ink *A Quackor Cartoon *Dexter's Wacky Races *Ego Trip Star Wars *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Star Wars Spoofs